Timely Daze
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: 4th season wrote one a while ago never posted it though goes along with the fourth season except jo like jack a bit more. Nothing really new, just separated big paragraphs, and capitalized and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Eureka: timely daze

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't really be writing this.

A/N: doesn't follow storyline or characters as much.

Chapter 1: Return

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh where the hell am I?"

"Sorry Carter had to lock ya up" Jo grinned.

"Goddammit Jo what the hell did I do" Jack demanded.

"You wouldn't wake the hell up so I had to drag you into the car, talk to Allison then toss you in there for punishment" Jo said crossing her arms.

"Oh god sorry Jo I've been having troubles sleeping" Jack started.

"Oh really, troubles sleeping" responded Jo sarcastically.

"Yes I got some stuff and it was a lot stronger than I thought" he mumbled quietly.

"Well now you have a reason to keep me around" Jo grinned.

"What to drag me into a jail cell when I'm asleep" Jack complained.

"Well no one ever said there wasn't a down side" Jo smiled.

"Uh hey Jack," Henry said walking in "why are you in a..." Henry started to ask looking back and forth between Jack and Jo.

"Ah I wouldn't wake up" Jack groaned "you know Henry between Jo and Sarah it's like having two wives except without a lot of the benefits."

Henry laughed "Well having one wife like that is bad enough for me, still having a bit of trouble with Grace"

"Anyways I wanted to talk to Jack about some of the things that happened in 47," Henry said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sure if Jo let's me out of here" Jack complained.

"Here you go Henry" Jo said walking over and opening the cell.

Henry and Jack walked out of the office and turned the corner. "Hey Jo" a voice called out.

"Zoe!" Jo called out.

"Jo don't tell my dad I'm here I want it to be a surprise, and by the way I heard you're living together," Zoe grinned.

"Not what you think, My house got destroyed my a certain person at GD" Jo said crossing her arms.

"Well I think it's good for him have a girl around the house to make it more well I guess feminine wouldn't be the right term let's just say it's good for him to have constant human contact." Zoe said.

"Well it's definitely not going to be forever, but the tv in there is pretty sick and the beds are amazing, also the beer is on tap, and you can't forget the part where S.A.R.A.H. makes all the meals that are also amazing, and the massage chair, and"

Zoe stopped Jo "Jo remind me again are you actually leaving the house?"

"Uh well I think I am" Jo laughed.

"So then have the hots for my dad or the house" Zoe asked. "well I'm, I'm not really sure" Jo grinned.

"Ok Jo we'll talk later right now we have have to get to S.A.R.A.H. so we can surprise my dad" Zoe said dragging Jo outside. "Jo if you haven't noticed my dad hasn't really had a birthday party always since he's always too busy," Zoe said putting air quotes around too busy. "he even worked on his birthday every year so I've decided to throw him a surprise birthday party."

"Zoe I thought your dad doesn't like surprises" Jo said crossing her arms.

"Doesn't that make it even more fun?" Zoe asked.

Jo grinned "Well I guess we better start getting ready"

"Ok I got all of the guests ready, I've been planning this for a week, it's at cafe diem, and Vincent is making this giant chocolate ice-cream cake that he designed so it wouldn't melt until it enters your mouth or something"

"Oh you mean" Jo stopped seeing as Zoe didn't actually care about the details of the cake. "I see you've put a lot of work into this" Jo said after regaining her composure. Zoe grinned in response.

"Wait are you sure your dad has a birthday the whole times he's been here he hasn't mentioned anything about it at all."

"Yes Jo he has a birthday I had to ask my mom when it was" Zoe said.

"Is he really that bad" Jo asked.

"Not bad just didn't have a lot of time, but I'm surprised he hasn't done anything about it now he seems to have more time" Zoe said

"Well tell me when's the party is and I'll be there" Jo said.

"Oh hold on a minute we are going to spend some time together before the party, we are going to the spa"

"Oh that's sounds nice" Jo smiled. "Wait so did you get Henry to get Jack out?" Jo asked. Zoe grinned.

"Ah sneaky" Jo laughed.

"Jo you seem surprised, I mean you know I've stolen an identity, and" Zoe stopped as Jo raised her eyebrow "well let's just say it's not to hard for me" Zoe finished.

"You should be glad that I like you or you'd be in that cell" Jo said.

"Well just don't marry my dad that would be weird" Zoe said.

"Marry your dad, he's my partner we're close enough that it would be weird" Jo said

"Come on Jo we both know you want him." Zoe teased.

"Seriously the cell isn't that far away" Jo said.

"Ok ok, let's just go to the spa" Zoe said defensively.

"See now that I am ok with" responded Jo.

"Where's Jack" came a familiar voice from behind them "Tess!" exclaimed Zoe.

"What," Jo turned around "what the hell are you doing after you... wait Jack dumped you right?"

"Yeah thanks for the reminder" Tess replied sounding slightly bitter.

"Sorry it's just I thought just never mind" Jo mumbled

"So where's Jack I want to talk to him" Tess said putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Um hold on it's um just hold on right now might not be the best time" Jo said.

"Zoe should we have her come to Jacks birthday party" Jo asked.

"Well I think we should but we need to keep her out of my dads sight until the party's over" Zoe said.

"Tess we will let you know on one condition" Zoe said.

"Fine what is it?" Tess asked sounding a bit stressed.

"Look we're throwing my dad a birthday party he hasn't had one since before I can remember so just try to not be seen by him and you can talk to him after everyone leaves because if he see's you he not going to be able to actually concentrate on his first birthday in a long time" Zoe explained.

"When does it end I'll just show up then" Tess said.

"Look Tess if you wanna wait till it's over I can pick you up and take you to Jack's house" Jo offered.

"Isn't that a bit out of the way?"

"Well actually it's kinda where I'm going, I kinda uh live with Jack" Jo said quickly.

"Oh my god Jo, are you sleeping with Jack?"

"no Larry's rocket blew my house up and Jack offered to let me stay in the guest room" Jo explained.

Tess actually managed to chuckle "Guess that's Eureka. Just give me some room so I can talk to Jack" Tess said sounding slightly better.

"Got it out of earshot" Jo replied "got somewhere to stay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I actually came to look at something for Allison, and the thing with Jack has been buggin me" Tess replied

"Ok I'll pick you up from 9-10 o'clock tonight."

"Ok Henry what's up you've been leading me around all day I mean we even went to the museum" Jack said.

"Come on Jack let's just go get a bite to eat" Henry said pulling Jack toward cafe diem.

"Henry what's going on?"

"Jo asked me to keep you busy for a while to give her a break" Henry shrugged.

"Ah I see Jo's getting a bit sick of me, guess I can't blame we work together pretty much everyday we there's really only one place to eat and she lives in my spare room" Jack said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone popped out and yelled. Startled Jack slipped and fell.

"Happy birthday dad" Zoe said.

"How the hell did you guys know my birthday" Jack asked.

"Zoe told us" Vincent responded.

Jack looked to Zoe "I asked mom" she shrugged.

"Wow well I'd like to thank you all I haven't really thought about it too often I've been kind of busy most of the time." Jack said. "Oh and Zoe you're grounded" he added. Zoe stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"Well sheriff you get the first piece of cake" Vincent said.

"Where is... Holy crap that's the biggest cake I've ever seen" Jack said with his jaw dropped.

"Zoe thanks for the party" Jack said smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you" Zoe grinned.

"Well you sure as hell succeeded in that mission" Jack chuckled.

"Well that was the funniest part of the party except maybe that part where Jo gave you that what she called a revolver" Zoe laughed

"That thing's bigger than a damn m16" Jack grinned.

Jack got out of the car. "Tess" Jack said as he saw her and Jo standing in front of his bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack I need to talk to you" Tess said.

"Um can we talk later?" Jack asked.

Tess crossed her arms. "ok in my room" Jack sighed. "So what are you doing here Tess" Jack asked.

"This has been bothering me and I was in town so, just why" Tess demanded. "Why what?" Jack asked a bit desperately. In his experience having women angry or annoyed with you for any extended period of time was a bad idea.

"Why, after asking me to move in with you, did you just ignore me till you kicked me, I mean fine sure breaking up with me isn't that weird, but ignoring me for a week, what happened, going from loving me and wanting me to just plain ignoring me" Tess started crying. Tess covered her eyes. She didn't mean to get emotional, the whole situation was just bugging her so she had to ask.

"Tess I'm sorry it's hard to explain" Jack said.

"Well go ahead I got a week" Tess said crossing her arms after reigning in her emotions enough to stop crying.

"Fine just hold on let me just go do something" Jack said as he walked out of the room.

Tess sighed "Walking out on me again" she grumbled. "Oh hey you're back" Tess said with a bit of attitude.

"Look Tess you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, ok" Jack said.

"If it's good sure" Tess shrugged finally bringing her the rest of her emotions under control.

"Tess look go to Henry, Allison or Jo if you want this confirmed, but you broke up with me" Jack said.

"Ok fuck you I'm leaving" Tess said as tears started to fall again.

"Wait Tess I'm not done, that was a shitty way to start it. It's just the bridge thingy thing that Dr. Grant made. Well apparently solar flares peaked then and also 1947 and we got sent back in time and things changed," Jack explained "Check with Allison, Jo, Henry or Fargo but i spent a year convincing myself that things between us weren't supposed to work I just couldn't pick up where we were before it was just to hard."

"I love you Jack we can start over come live in Australia" Tess begged. "I'm sorry Tess I just can't it's just I just... I can't" Jack finished. "Tess I'm really sorry." Jack mumbled. Tess ran out crying. It mostly hurt because she knew Jack was telling the truth. He wasn't someone that would lie like that. Even if he did lie Allison wouldn't lie to her about it.

"Jack are you ok" Jo walked in and asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jack said.

"You want me to check on Tess" Jo asked.

"Yeah can you" Jack asked back. Jo nodded her head and left the room.

"Tess, you ok" Jo asked.

"No not really" she responded sharply. "I'm sorry" Tess replied miserably "Is what Jack said true the timeline is screwed up"

"Oh so he told you then" Jo said.

"Yeah, I don't have as strong feelings for him that way anymore it's just he left me so suddenly I felt like I was getting abandoned I want him back just so I can be close to him again" Tess explained "At least thats what I think."

"Jo I can tell you like him" Tess said.

"I don't like him like that" Jo replied quickly. Tess gave Jo a look "Well so maybe a little" Jo whispered. Jo could lie to Zoe, but she couldn't keep lying to a woman who just poured her feelings out like that.

"I'm going back now that I've got some closure on this, and wear your hair down you're pretty that way" Tess smiled as she got up and left. Jo half smiled and walked back inside.

"Hey Jack" Jo said.

"Hey Jo" Jack said "you look nice with your hair down" he added.

"Thanks" Jo smiled.

Zoe walked in "Hey dad i'm going to get going now, college won't let me take a couple weeks off" Zoe grinned.

"Oh did you stop by Pilar's I think she had something for you" Jack mentioned.

"Yeah she met me on the way here" Zoe replied.

"I'm gonna miss you Zoe" Jack said.

"So am I" Jo added.

Zoe walked up and gave Jack a hug then walked up to Jo. "Take care of my dad for me, I have a feeling neither of you want you to leave" Zoe whispered.

"Love you dad bye, cya Jo." Zoe said as she left.

"Wanna go back to my house and get a beer" Jack asked.

"Sure" Jo replied and smiled, it couldn't be that hard Jo thought.


End file.
